


Evandar Könungr

by SairinaThranduiliel



Series: Poèmes (Cycle de l'Héritage) [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Poème sur la mort d'Evandar.





	Evandar Könungr

Evandar Könungr, Evandar Könungr,

 

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Evandar Könungr !_

Oui, que la chance t’accompagne Evandar Könungr.

Qu’elle t’accompagne dans l’au-delà si un tel lieu existe,

Car tu es mort, mort de la main même du plus grand des traîtres,

Et les véritables Helgrind se sont ouvertes pour toi.

Rïsa, rïsa ! Élève-toi vers le reste des morts !

Stydja unin mor’ranr, Evandar Könungr.

Repose en paix et souviens-toi de nous.

Souviens-toi d’Islanzadí ta compagne,

Souviens-toi d’Arya ta fille, celle qui désormais grandira

Sans son père, sans toi, Evandar Könungr.

Hlaupa ! Cours vers ceux qui t’ont précédé, dis-leur…

Dis-leur que nous nous souviendrons toujours.

Dis-leur de se souvenir eux aussi de nous.

Dis-leur que nous les aimons.

Dis-leur de continuer à nous aimer.

Dis-leur… dis-leur que nous poursuivrons le combat

Quelque soit le prix.

 

_Mor’ranr lífa unin hjarta onr !_

Que la paix règne dans ton cœur, m’as-tu dit.

Hélas ! Elle y régnait autrefois mais y règne-t-elle toujours ?

Y règnera-t-elle maintenant que règne le traître sur l’Alagaësia ?

Hélas ! C’est la guerre et le sang coule.

Elle s’achève mais ne prendra pas fin avant bien longtemps, je le sens, je le pressens.

Hélas ! Il semble que la paix ne puisse plus régner en mon cœur.

Peut-être suis-je trop faible pour connaître encore la paix,

Peut-être le sommes-nous tous.

Peut-être.

Ah, mon ami, la paix n’est plus qu’un souvenir,

Mais nous continuerons à nous souvenir

Jusqu’à la fin des temps !

Draumr kópa ! Que ne puis-je invoquer la vision

D’une chose paisible.

Hélas !

Hélas pour la paix !

Hélas pour nous tous car Aiedail s’est éteinte.

Ai ! L’étoile du matin n’est plus !

Hélas, Evandar-vor, Evandar-elda, Evandar Könungr,

Hélas pour toi !

 

_Un du evarínya ono varda !_

 

Que les étoiles veillent sur toi !

Que les étoiles veillent sur nous !

Depuis les étoiles, veille sur ton peuple, Evandar Könungr,

Veille sur l’älfakyn

Veille sur ta famille, sur Islanzadí Dröttning et Arya Dröttningu,

Veille sur tes amis.

Nous ne t’oublierons jamais et nous chanterons toujours ton nom.

 

_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr !_

Adieu, Evandar Könungr, gánga !

Je pleurerai pour toi et tous les nôtres,

Car désormais je serai Osthato Chetowä.


End file.
